Wishful thinking
by halfbloodcountess
Summary: Brom and Selena meet again prior to their son's birth..


Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

She took another sip of the water while the other people in the inn talked about insignificant matters. She didn't care what they were talking about; she was just grateful that she had found a place to spend the night. She had been on the road for a few weeks, and everything was going to plan. Since Morzan taught had taught her how to stay hidden, none of his men had found her at all. _Just a few more days baby,_ she thought as she rubbed her four month pregnant belly. She was amazed that she had gotten this far. With the war with Dragon Riders going on, she thought for sure that someone would recognize her and take her back to Morzan's castle. She smiled, realizing that all was well, and as long as she didn't stay at a place for long, everything would be all right.

The news of her unexpected pregnancy left her in complete shock. At the time, she didn't know what she was going to do, but once cleared her head, she began to set things in order. First thing was to wait for Morzan to leave, and then she would head back to Carvahall, give birth and leave the baby. Leaving the child was going to be the most difficult part, but it was for the best. She was doing this for her baby, not because she wanted to, but it was for its own safety.

At night, she would think about her three year old son, Murtagh. By now, his injury would've healed, and he was probably wondering when she would come back. Selena couldn't wait to hold her oldest son in her arms once again. Not that she didn't care for the child that she was caring; Murtagh was her oldest and he had a very special place in her heart.

She finished her drink, got up, and was just about to head back to her room when a familiar face in the crowd spotted her. It was no mistake on who the tall dark haired man was he locked eyes with her. He headed towards her and embraced her.

"Selena." he whispered.

"Brom." The two lovers looked deep into each other eyes. She touched his face. She never thought that she would ever see him again all those months ago.

He took to a secluded corner.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Before Selena could respond, Brom got a better look at her and gasped. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice that she was pregnant. Selena almost burst into tears, but stopped when she noticed the look on her lover's face. Brom was in complete shock. He gasped and covered his mouth. He shook uncontrollably, unable to comprehend what his eyes beheld.

"Brom…I can explain…"

He took her hand. "Come. Let's go to my room." He took her to his room which was on the other side of the inn. He opened the door and sat her down while he paced the room. His eyes were filled with fury and the anger boiled in his body. She had never seen him like this before. It frightened her to see him this way. He continued pacing, muttering things under his breath, burying his face in his hands, and pulling his hair.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him." he chanted.

Selena's eyes lit up. "Brom no it's not-"

"I'm going to strangle him with my bare hands!"

"Brom, listen to me-"

"He'll never harm you again, I promise!"

She hurried to her lover, and held his face in her hands. "Brom look at me. Look at me!"

His eyes were filled with tears. "Oh, Selena. You must've been terrified." He wept and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. He hurt you the first time, now he's done it again."

Selena couldn't believe it. He still didn't understand!

Brom continued to sob. Selena grabbed his face and kissed his forehead.

"Brom, he doesn't know."

"What?"

"It's not his. It's yours."

Brom's throat tightened. He couldn't believe what Selena was telling him. His eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Y-y-you mean, I'm the father?"

"Yes." she said between sobs.

Brom began to cry some more. He sat in the nearest chair and wiped his eyes. She laid comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, Selena. I've put you in danger. I know you didn't want to bring another child into a world that's falling apart."

He turned to her. "I did this to you! Please forgive me."

She kneeled before, and kissed his calloused hands. "Don't apologize. You've given me another reason to live, another reason to not give up even though things have gotten so bad because of this war."

Brom moaned. The war wasn't going so well, and already it was taking a toll on him and his body. He had already lost his dragon Saphira. How many more things did he have to lose before the war was over?

He cleared his throat. "Selena, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back home. Not too long ago, Morzan got drunk again, and he threw his sword at Murtagh's back. He almost died. I was so scared that I was going to lose him. He's fine now, though. After that, Morzan left and then I knew that it was my time to go. I sung to Murtagh before I left, kissed him goodbye, and told him that I would return."

She sniffed. "I'm going back to Carvahall, give birth, and then I'm going back."

Brom's face fell. "Go back? But Selena, the baby! You can't just leave it!"

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving Murtagh alone. If Morzan dies in this war, I'm taking my son with me and I'm heading back home. I want you to look after our baby from a far until then."

Brom was stunned. He couldn't believe what she was saying! He had no idea how long this war was going to last. Weeks, months, years, there was no end in sight!

"And what if Morzan survives?"

"Then I'm going to fulfill my plan anyway. I only hope that you will keep your end of the deal."

He ran his fingers through her long wavy hair. "You know I will. I'll watch our child until you return again. We'll be a family, just like you always wanted. Don't worry about me, Selena. I'm going to kill Morzan, and he'll never harm you or your sons."

He moved down to Selena's level and hugged her, and rubbed her back.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I love you." said Brom.

"And I love you, Brom rider of Saphira." The last few words stung Brom like a bee sting, he didn't want to think of the death of his beloved dragon. He carefully lifted his lover to her feet.

"Is the war really that bad?" she asked.

"Let's not talk about that. We've been given a second chance to be together again. So let's make the most of it." he said giving her a sly grin.

She laughed. He loved it when she laughed.

"I don't know. I'm a bit bigger than last time."

He stroked her stomach. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father! It gave him a positive outlook on the war despite all of the grim circumstances. Her stomach felt nice and hard, keeping the baby safe.

"Your still beautiful to me, Selena. And if you don't want to have intercourse tonight, that's fine, but if you change your mind, that's fine too."

She gave him a passionate kiss, before going to go get her things from her room. Brom helped her get her gown out to sleep in. He changed into his nightclothes and waited for Selena while she changed in the wash room. She emerged, and Brom's jaw nearly hit the floor.

When he looked at her, he thought he was in the presence of an angel. Selena had always looked beautiful, but her pregnancy made her glow. Her slightly curvy figure, her protruding belly, only made his love for her grow. She stroked his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Let's forget about the war and all our troubles. Let's just be together tonight."

The two lovers engaged kissed before laying together in bed. They looked at each other, with Brom caressing her face.

"I've always loved you, Selena. I'm so happy to see you again, and I'm happy to know that we are going to be parents."

Selena gasped. "My love, the baby's moving!"

She placed his hand on her stomach.

Brom cried tears of joy. He loved his baby already so much, and it hadn't even been born yet!

"I know that you won't be there when it's born, but I know that you will be there in spirit. To tell you the truth, Brom, I'm actually looking forward to the delivery. I know what to expect now, and I'm not so nervous anymore." She paused, before continuing.

"Brom, you have been so good to me, and I know that you will be a great father to Murtagh, and to our baby. I can't wait to a start a new life with you once all of this is over. You will be my strength through the delivery, and I know that you will think of me wherever you are."

Brom hugged her. "I just want it to be a safe birth with no complications."

"It will be." she assured him. "Murtagh's birth left me unharmed, and it'll be the same way with this new baby."

Brom held her hand. His heart pumped as he tried to ask his love a question that had been burning inside of him for a very long time. He wasn't so sure if it was appropriate to ask , but he had to get it off his chest. It didn't matter to him what the answer was going to be because they would always be together no matter what. He cleared his throat. "Selena, do you want to get married, after everything is over?"

Selena squeezed his hand. She didn't expect him to ask her that right now!

She blinked back her tears of joy. It would be perfect! The fighting would be over, all would be well, and she would be married and have a new with the man that she loved!

"Yes, I will Brom. I will marry you!"

The two lovers exchanged a kiss, all the while, thinking how things were going to get better, and how Murtagh and his new baby brother or sister were going to live a normal life.

She laid there holding his hand. A wedding!

"I don't want a big wedding."

He turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"You don't?"

"No. I want it to be just you and me and the kids."

"Don't you want your relative there?"

"No. I don't think that they would like the fact that I had children before marriage."

Brom nodded. "I see."

Selena continued. "I want to wear flowers in my hair, and wear lilac colored dress. I want to wear glass shoes and I want to look perfect."

"And what else would you like?"

Selena smiled. "I want to buy you some new clothes for the wedding. Something nice, something expensive. I want the children to wear nice clothes too. Brand new, store bought."

"And where do you plan on getting married, my love?"

She laughed. "I want to get married right by that lake right outside of Carvahall. It's a very isolated area, and we won't be bothered. I want to get married in the Spring so that the flowers will be in bloom by then. That way, it'll smell really nice during the ceremony."

She rested her chin on her hand and looked at Brom. "I don't want a traditional wedding ceremony. I want us to write our own vows. How's that sound?"

Brom moved the hair out of her face. "It sound like you have been planning this your whole life!"

"Of course! Every girl does!"

He kissed her forehead. He loved it when she got all excited over a special event. He knew that Selena would look so beautiful at their wedding. He imagined that the sun would shine brightly on their special day. The children would be standing right by their side with the Holy man blessing them.

He would look deep into her eyes and wonder how lucky he was to have met such an incredible woman. He would see a happiness in her that he had never seen before; one that would last for the rest of their lives.

Brom sat up, and so did Selena.

"Okay, then how would we recite the vows?"

She took his hands. "Like this!"

She looked into her lovers eyes just like she would want to on their wedding day. In her eyes, she saw a man who made her worthy of love, and made her feel worthwhile.

"Brom, I have loved you since the moment we met. You saved me, and you've made me the happiest woman alive. I can never forget all the good times we had together, and I thank you for giving me and our children a new chance at life. The end of the war marks the beginning of a new chapter in our lives. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, and I look forward to the journeys that lie ahead of us."

Brom took Selena's hands and kissed them, and placed both of their hands on her belly. The baby was still moving, and it felt like it was dancing in her stomach.

"Selena…you are my beginning and my end. When I first met you, I knew that we were meant for each other. As I stand here today, I realize that I was right all along. You are the kindest women that I have ever known. I am grateful to have had you in my life, and I'm ready to grow old with you, and to face whatever challenges we have ahead with you. Know that I have and always will love you for the rest of my life."

Brom wiped away Selena's tears of joy and planted a kiss on her lips. The rest of the night, the two lovers laid together and enjoyed each others company, unaware that it would be the last time that they would be together.

Author's Note: Please read and review and NO FLAMES!


End file.
